He doesn't know
by Meinos Kaen
Summary: Sora would have never thought that going to a concert could be so shocking and suicideinducing... Oneshot! Kairix?


Disclaimer: I don't own KHII. And I just modified the song.

While I was in San Diego, I had time to think about how much intrigues me the pairing KairixDemyx. And then I kept on listening to a certain song. And then I thought about a scene that I wanted to write… So, here I am, writing during class-time with a lap-top this one-shot. Enjoy!

**He doesn't know**

Sora was very pissed off. First because there were still nobodies around. Second, because four of them, named Demyx, Axel, Roxas and Namine were hosting a concert. Third because Kairi practically forced him to come along with all the other Keyblade warriors. The crowd was waiting for their favorite band to show up. The name of the band was: "Somebody new". The stadium was full. Didn't they know that nobodies were evil and so on? While he was getting bored, seating beside Riku and Kairi, that was currently off to take some drinks, it seemed. Then, he came back. And Sora cheered up. Anything for her.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, Kairi. But you weren't forced to, you know."

"Well… Let's say that this is my farewell gift."

"Uh? What are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry, Sora, it's hard for me too, but… We're breaking up."

"WHAT!"

Now all the Keyblade warriors and even some people that were utterly strangers to them were listening very carefully.

"B-B-B-B-BUT WHY!"

"Sora, I can't stand this situation anymore. All the secrets, all the times with other people… I just can't."

"But Kairi! I've never been with anyone else but you!"

"… I know. That's why it's so hard. Sorry, hun. It's been beautiful."

Kairi kissed Sora on the cheek and looked towards the center of the arena, were the band was appearing. There he was. No longer in their black cloaks. They had new clothes, much better for a rock band. Demy, dressed with a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of black kaki pants, and a pair of sneakers. His sitar in one hand and the mic in another one.

"Hey, guys! Are you ready to rock!"

The crowd cheered, Kairi included, while Sora was still shocked. And his friends tried to get him out of the trance.

"To start… I want to sing this song… For the newest member of our band and at the same time for the most beautiful girl I've ever seen!"

More cheers. But this time Kairi remained silent, like in anticipation. Sora noticed this thing.

"This song is her and mine creation. And she uses the mixer very well! Cheers for… Kairi!"

All Sora's and Kairi's friends were jaw-on-the-floor mode. Kairi hurried for the center of the arena and Demyx helped her to climb the stage. Then… HE FRENCHED HER! Sora had his eyes bulged out.

"Good anniversary, love."

"…"

"Ehm… Anniversary?" Said Riku, the only one who was able to mutter words.

_HEEEEEEEEY_

Axel started playing his bass while Roxas screamed in his mic. Then Demyx stopped frenching Kairi and started singing.

_Sora doesn't know_

_that Kairi and me_

_do it in my van every Sunday._

"But… Didn't she go to…"

"…"

_She tells him she's in church,_

_but she doesn't go._

_still she's on her knees_

_And Sora doesn't know. _

"Ah…"

"…"

_Oh, Sora doesn't know_

_so don't tell Sora_

_Sora doesn't know_

_Sora doesn't know_

_so don't tell Sora (Don't tell Sora)_

_Kairi says she's out shoppin,_

_But she's under me and I'm not stoppin._

_Cause Sora doesn't know_

_Sora doesn't know_

_Sora doesn't know _

_Sora doesn't know_

_so don't tell Sora_

_Sora doesn't know_

_So don't tell Sora_

"Ehm… That's way she was always out for at least two hours…"

"…"

_I can't believe he's so trustin_

_While I'm right behind you thrustin_

_UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH_

_Kairi's got him on the phone_

_And she's trying not to moan_

_It's a three-way call_

_And he knows nothin_

_Nothin_

"Ehm… That explains a lot…"

"…"

_Sora doesn't know_

_Sora doesn't know_

_Sora doesn't know _

_don't tell Sora_

_Cause Sora doesn't know_

_Sora doesn't know_

_So don't tell Sora_

_We'll put on a show_

_Everyone will go_

_Sora doesn't know_

_Sora doesn't know_

_Sora doesn't know_

_Parking lot_

_Why not?_

_It's so cool when you're on top._

_His front lawn_

_In the snow_

_Laughing so hard_

_'Cause Sora doesn't know_

_Sora doesn't know_

"Wow. Now I understand what are those white dots on the floor of the parking lot."

_MmmmmmMmm..._

_I did her on his birthday..._

"That's why she wasn't there… OW!"

"…"

Riku was knocked out by Cloud with the buster sword, while Sora kept on staring and then gulped down his drink in one second. In the meanwhile, Kairi was now singing with Demyx, after using the blonde nobody as a lap dance pole for the whole song.

_Sora doesn't know_

_Sora doesn't know_

_Sora doesn't know _

_Sora doesn't know_

_so don't tell Sora_

_Sora doesn't know_

"Ehm, Sora? Where are you going?"

"I have a date with a knife and my wrists…"

_Sora will know_

_Sora has to know_

_Sora's gotta know_

_Gonna tell Sora _

_Gonna tell him myself_

_Sora has to know_

_Sora has to know_

**And Kairi and Demyx, Ocean and Water,**

**Lived together happily ever after.**

**Sora commited suicide and the "Somebody new"**

**Became legend**

**The end**

Liked it? Hated it? Leave reviews.


End file.
